Yami VS Deadpool
by LARZER
Summary: Después de una aventura en la tierra salvaje, Deadpool se prepara para devolver a su otro yo zombificado a su dimensión hogar, pero algo que no esperaba mientras recorría el nexo de las dimensiones lo llevara a tener una interesante mini aventura y a ganar un poco de dinero en el proceso. Basado en el comic de "El mercenario bocazas"
1. Un contrato para el desastre

Capitulo 1: Un contrato para el desastre

Perdido en algún lugar del nexo de las dimensiones, un hombre sostiene una cabeza zombificada de una versión de otra dimensión de sí mismo, mientras busca la forma de llevar a su pequeño amigo a su dimensión hogar y salvar su dimensión de una infección zombi, todo esto mientras tienen una importante discusión.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Este pecado contra la naturaleza con forma de cabeza putrefacta y portadora del peligroso virus extraterrestre pandimensional capaz de convertir a los seres más poderosos de cualquier universo en súper caníbales putrefactos como él, es Headpool súper caníbal, ex-mercenario, retirado por falta de extremidades-

-No, pero la ultima dimensión fue divertida ¿verdad?- Este super empillamado en traje fusilado de spiderman (no se lo digan de frente) es el comediante carmesí, el degenerado regenerativo, el mercenario bocazas y nuestro protagonista Deadpool.

-Si, incluso obtuve algo para llevar, solo espero que el capitán no extrañe su brazo– Dice la cabeza zombi mientras le inca el diente a su carnoso trofeo.

-¡Oh! como si nos importara- Exclamo Deadpool.

-Parece que ya estamos aterrizando, ¿crees que nos reencontremos otra vez?- Pregunto la cabeza zombie.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo...- Dice justo antes de ser rodeado por una segadora luz.

En ese momento Dead y Head se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de guardias robots armados hasta los dientes.

-Este… no es precisamente el comité de bienvenida que esperaba…- Dijo Deadpool preparándose para una espectacular escena de pelea.

El círculo se abrió dando paso a un hombre con barba de candado castaña, calvo con una enorme cicatriz en forma de X en la frente, con un ojo y un brazo bionicos. Camino lentamente hasta estar frente a frente con nuestros "héroes"

-¡Tú!- Grito con furia el comediante carmesí -¿Quién eres tú…?- Pregunto rompiendo cualquier intento de monologo serio.

-Permítame que me presente- Dijo el hombre de la X en la cabeza -Mis aliados y mis enemigos me llaman Dr. X, y requiero de sus servicios como mercenario señor Wilson-

-En este momento estoy un poco ocupado salvando mi dimensión así que...-

-Sus servicios serán recompensados claro está-

En ese momento una de las voces de Deadpool hablo "Esto… suena extraño, ¿cómo sabría que vendríamos?" Ante esa pregunta la otra y un poco menos lógica voz contra argumento diciendo "_A quien le importa este tipo va a pagarno$_"

-Bueno, ese es un buen punto, bien acepto, pero solo lo considerare si la oferta inicial es de un millón de dólares que pueda gastar en mi dimensión-

-Estoy dispuesto a pagarle 2 millones- Respondió el Dr. X

-Este tipo si habla nuestro idioma- Dijo la cabeza putrefacta

-Así que..., ¿qué tengo que hacer y/o matar Dr. marca del tesoro?- Pregunto el auto nombrado salvador de su universo -¡Oye! Escuche eso-

-Vera señor Wilson, interferí en su viaje en por las dimensiones, porque usted es el único hombre con la suficiente "cordura" como para ir al lugar a donde necesito que valla, con esta máquina que desarrolle he estado observando atreves de las dimensiones- Señalando una enorme maquina con un tablero y una pantalla de plasma tan grande que sería el sueño de todo gamer jugar aunque sea una ronda de Halo en ella -Así fue como lo traje ante mí, pero eso no es lo importante; existen varios seres cuyo ADN me interesa, su misión consiste en ir a esta alocada dimensión y tomar una muestra de ADN y traérmela de regreso

-Eso suena fácil- Respondió el clon de Spiderman –Te lo estas buscando narrador-

-¿Perdon?-Pregunto el Dr. Ante ese comentario

-Nada-

-Como decía, el problema es que estos sujetos pueden presentar resistencia a entregarlo voluntariamente-

-Eso suena justo como una misión para mí-

-Y también necesitare una muestra de su pequeño amigo-

-Lo siento cabeza es muy peligroso para algo así, además le teme a las agujas-

-¡Oye!-Respondió la cabeza zombi.

-Yo lo cuidare mientras usted va por mi encargo, así no desatara una epidemia en esa dimensión-

-Tranquilo compadre estaré bien y puedo defenderme solo- Finalizo dando la mejor sonrisa que su putrefacta boca pudo producir.

-Solo porque son 2 millones, pero necesitare algo de municiones mi anterior trabajo me dejo sin recarga- Dijo mientras una polilla salía de uno de sus cargadores vacios.

De pronto, se abrió una enorme puerta justo a las espaldas del Dr. X al mismo tiempo que este dijo.

-Claro, sírvase usted mismo-

Ambos mercenarios vieron todo ese hermoso arsenal de muerte y acero con las bocas bien abiertas y lo único que pudieron exclamar fue

-¡Por las bolas de Odín!- Al unisonó.

-Esto es de lo que estaba hablando, pero también necesitare algunas frescas y una orden de tacos para llevar-

-Eso ya ha sido preparado señor Wilson-

"Este tipo me cae bien" "_Y a mi_" Dijeron ambas voces.

-¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo!- grito Deadpool emocionado como una niña a la que le regalaron la Barbee que siempre quiso -¿No podías usar un ejemplo más masculino?- No hay tiempo para ejemplos masculinos, ahora ve por tus armas que si no la historia no puede avanzar. 

Después de elegir las armas más peligrosas, cortantes y geniales que Deadpool pudo encontrar, metió todo en una maleta deportiva "No pregunten como lo hizo, solo lo hiso" "_Ni siquiera a nosotros nos ha dicho como lo hace_" 

-Bien, todo listo- Echándose la maleta al hombro -¿Algo más que deba saber?-

-Aquí están las fotos de los objetivos y un intercomunicador para cuando logre su misión- Dándole las fotos y una especie de reloj comunicador, que no da la hora -puede ser sangre o cabello, y espero que sepa hablar japonés-

-¡Baka!, como crees que les diría buenos chistes si no supiera hablar en japonés, por otro lado- Abre el sobre al ver las fotos levanta una ceja por debajo de su máscara de expandes -Estos… ¿no son un poco jóvenes para ser tan peligrosas?, ¿eh? Dr. lolicon-

-Está por descubrirlo señor Wilson, el portal está listo para su partida-

-Buen viaje compadre- se despidió el zombi agitando su brazo, esperen… él no tiene brazo Hahahahahahaha –Muérete narrador-

-Mundo prepárate que aquí llega el único e inigualable, Deadpool- dijo antes de darse un clavado en el nexo de las dimensiones.

Mientras del otro lado del portal, un chico peli-naranja corre como si su vida dependiera de eso, y de hecho así es.

-¡Yami! ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!- Grito aquel joven esperando así detener inútilmente la ira de su perseguidora.

-Te escuche claramente- Respondió la rubia enfundada de negro de una forma un tanto monótona -Y lo recordare durante la golpiza que te daré-

-¡Noooooo!-

Justo en ese momento, en el que están ajusticiando a Rito, una luz cae del cielo a algunos kilómetros de la ciudad, impactando en la zona de el rio cerca del puente.

-Bien debo trabajar en mis aterrizajes- Dijo Deadpool sobándose el trasero

"_Pensaremos en eso después_" "Primero está el diner... quiero decir el trabajo"

-Tienen razón voces molestas- Saco las tres fotos de uno de sus múltiples bolcillos -Tengo 3 objetivos. La acecina, la princesa y la hibrida; comencemos con la hibrida-


	2. Cuando los fans atacan

CAPITULO 2: CUANDO LOS FANS ATACAN

En un estadio aborrajado de gente, esta por llevarse a cabo la presentación de idol Run, con la aparición especial de Magical Kyouko, mientras los fans gritan de emoción por que comience el evento, una muy nerviosa Run aguarda en su camerino junto con su mejor amiga que trata de darle ánimos

-Vamos Run-chan, todo saldrá bien-

-Si lo sé, pero... Rito va a venir y...- rápidamente su voz de Run cambio a un tono agresivo -esa Lala… también vendrá, solo de recordar lo que paso la última vez me hace querer…

-Tranquila eso...- recordando ese vergonzoso momento en el callejón -solo fue un malentendido…-

-¡Si pero...!- Run estaba por contestar cuando

Toc! toc!, sonó la puerta seguido por la voz del manager de Run

-Run-channnn!, ya es hora-

-Bien daré lo mejor por rito-Kyuun- dijo alzando los puños a la altura de su cara con un fondo en llamas tras ella -nos vemos Kyouko-chan-

-Animo Run-chan- se despidió la mitad pyromaniac

Mientras tanto en las gradas del mismo estadio un conocido grupo de jóvenes se encontraba conversando "alegremente"

-¡Qué emoción!- grito a todo pulmón cierta princesa extraterrestre- ¡Run-chan va a cantar al lado de magical Kyouko-chan!

-Si- respondió Rito con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa -yo también me sorprendí la vez que me dijo que era su amiga, pero lo que de verdad me preocupa es...- dijo volteando hacia la derecha encontrándose con la inexpresiva cara de cierta asesina rubia que juro tomar su vida tiempo atrás.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que mi asiento este junto al tuyo? Yuki Rito- respondió la aludida al notar como la miraba su presa

-N-no realmente- dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras, pero por dentro el gritaba –"¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa!"

-Tranquila Yami-chan- dijo Mikan -dudo que Rito pueda tener un accidente estando sentado y rodeado por tus cabellos cuchillas-

-Nunca se sabe- finalizo Yami dedicándole a Rito una mirada despectiva

Rito solo pudo reír tontamente mientras internamente lloraba por su vida. Justo en ese momento se percato de la presencia del extraño sujeto sentado a su izquierda, el cual curiosamente no había hecho comentario alguno sobre el escándalo que estaban armando justo a su lado

-Esta persona... ¿Por que traerá puesta esa gabardina con el calor que está haciendo? y… ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué fue lo que le paso en la cara?- pensó Rito al contemplar bien al sujeto

-Disculpa chico- aquel sujeto se dirigió a Rito

-¡S-si!-

-Voy al tocador para mercenarios ¿puedes cuidarme el asiento?-

-"¿Para mercenarios?"- pensó extrañado el pelirrojo -c-claro, yo se lo cuidare-

-Gracias- y sin más el tipo se alejo perdiéndose entre el mar de fanáticos

-Yuki Rito, ese hombre...- Dijo Yami con una expresión seria

-No tengo idea, creo que...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¡Oh! Ya va a empezar-

Todas las luces del estadio disminuyeron lentamente hasta apagarse totalmente. Y de repente y sin aviso un único reflector se prendió iluminando un solo punto en el escenario. En el se encontraba una chica de cabello agua marino vistiendo un hermoso y bastante corto vestido rosa. Con micrófono en mano la chica dijo

-¡Minna! ¡Arigatou por venir a mi presentación especial!- saludo al publico haciendo que estos estallaran de emoción gritando en coro su nombre, complacida, la chica continuo -¡esta se las dedico a todos ustedes!-

Mientras el concierto especial de Run empezaba, el hombre extraño se encentraba en el cuarto de conserjería, con el conserje semi-desnudo, atado de pies a cabeza y amordazado con una manzana y con una nariz de cerdo.

-Bien, esto al igual que el boleto fue fácil de conseguir- dijo aquel hombre poniéndose las ropas de trabajo del conserje

"Si, pero ese pobre chico lloro mucho cuando se lo quitamos" "_La golpiza que le dimos no era para tanto, creo que lloro mas por no poder venir a la presentación de su idol favorita"_

-Sí pero no creí que sería tan fácil encontrar a la hibrida, bien es hora de que me gane esos 2 millones como solo Deadpool sabe hacerlo- se coloco su icónica mascara y sin más tomo el carrito de limpieza y abandono la conserjería.

Mientras tanto en los camerinos, Kyouko-chan terminaba de arreglarse el cabello cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Kyouko-chaaaaaannnnn! ya es hora de salir- se escucho la afeminada voz del manager de Run

-Ya voy, solo termino de peinarme- dijo colocando su peine de la suerte en la mesa

Una vez terminado su arreglo, Kyouko, se levanto e inclinándose levemente hacia delante coloco sus manos sobre la mesa para contemplarse mejor en el espejo.

-¡Bien! Es hora de apoyar a Run- suspiro una pequeña llama y abandono la habitación.

Durante el camino al escenario Kyouko se topo con uno de los conserjes, le dio un pequeño saludo con la mano que el mencionado devolvió, después de doblar la esquina Kyouko se preparo para entrar en escena. Por su parte, el conserje que saludo antes entro en el camerino de las Idols cerrando con llave tras de sí. Una vez dentro se quito la gorra mientras dice a nadie en especial.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-

"_Fácil, el Dr. cruz azul dijo que en esta dimensión no avía súper empillamados ¿verdad?"_ "¿Desde cuándo prestas atención a esos detalles? Ese es mi trabajo"

-Ya tranquilos ustedes 2, voces de mi cabeza, necesito concentrarme en buscar lo que vinimos a buscar-

Ambas voces dijeron al unisonó "¿Desde cuándo te concentras en algo que no sean los tacos, las mujeres, las frescas y las armas?... ¡Oye! ¡No me copies! ¡No tu deje de copiarme a mí!"

-Ya silencio ustedes 2-

Con un rápido vistazo al camerino, Deadpool comenzó a buscar alguna muestra de ADN, cuando se percato del peine sobre la mesa.

-¡Lotería! Esto se pone cada vez más fácil-

justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron tres conserjes.

-Les dije que esto sería muy fácil...- dije el sujeto más cercano, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percato de la presencia de Deadpool, pero más importante aún, de lo que el tenia en sus manos.

-¡Oye tú! Nosotros vinimos por ese peine, ¡Entrégamelo!- grito el tipo gordo y chaparro

-Lo siento muchachos, pero me darán mucho dinero por esto, así que digo que no- respondió mientras se guardaba el peine en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos, lo cual enfureció a aquellos sujetos.

-¡A él!- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse de sus lugares, Deadpool saco una de sus muchas pistolas y mientras les apuntaba con la misma les dijo

-Arriba las manos vaqueros, denme todo lo que traigan y tu el de la gorra roja, dame eso lentes- dijo con el tono vaquero mas chafa del mundo y recibiendo los lentes de sol –Oye mi acento vaquero es bueno ¡Ustedes!– señalando a los tipos frente a él –digan que mi acento vaquero es bueno-

-Tu acento vaquero es bueno- dijeron los tres al unisonó con las manos bien en alto y una enorme gota de sudor en la sien.

Los 3 fans no tuvieron otra opción que darles lo que pide, mientras Deadpool sale lentamente del camerino aun apuntándole con una 9mm

-Bueno chicos, como se han portado bien les daré un premio especial- dijo dando una sonrisa bajo su máscara de expandes –mi mascara es de algodón gracias-

-¡Nos darás el peine!- dijeron nuevamente al unisonó, pero ahora esperanzados

-…, no pero aquí tienen algo igual de explosivo-

Con un rápido movimiento Deadpool lanzo una granada dentro del camerino y con la misma velocidad cerró la puerta con una silla del otro lado para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Ja ja ja ja, soy malo

"Muy bien chico malo ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?" "_¿Asaltar y robar antes el objeto de deseo de 3 pobres perdedores patéticos?" _ "Además de eso"

-¿Darles un regalo como muestra de mi aprecio por los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos?-

"Y cuando tu regalo de apreciación explote ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá?"

-¿Vendrán los paramédicos a despegarlos de las paredes y el techo?-

"¡No idiota!, vendrán los policías"

-Si lo sé, es que esto estaba siendo tan fácil que decidí divertirme practicando mi puntería con los policías de esta dimensión-

"_Buena idea, ya me empezaba a aburrir de tanta paz y aire libre de plomo"_

-Lo sé soy un genio-

"Eres un idiota" "_Insertar palmada en la cara mental_"

Mientras Deadpool corre divagando consigo mismo ¡BOOM! la granada explota, todos el estadio comenzaron a gritar como las nenas que son y los policías no se hicieron esperar pues prácticamente aparecieron delante de Deadpool y al verlo corriendo con una 9mm en sus manos las deducciones se volvieron tan fáciles que hasta los lectores saben que es lo que viene a continuación. Deadpool comienzo el tiroteo.

-Voces- dijo Deadpool mientras le disparaba en el pezón a un uniformado.

"¿Sí?" preguntaron ambos al unisonó

-Saben algo- le disparo a otro chico de azul esta vez en dedo gordo del pie.

"¿Qué?" de nuevo al mismo tiempo

-Los policías en esta y cualquier dimensión son tan malos con las armas que no le darían a una piedra aun si la tuvieran en la entre pierna-

"Nadie se dispararía si la tuvieran hay" "_¡Auch!_"

Todo mientras los policías caen uno a uno tratando de detener al loco gatillo alegre mientras se cubría de los tiros con cartel promocional de Run y Kyouko, o por lo menos lo hiso hasta que diviso a los refuerzos con armas más poderosas, provocando que Deadpool comenzara a retroceder honrando el viejo código pirata.

"¿Que decías de los policías y las piedras?"

-¡Cállate!- Grito esquivando las balas con la cabeza de Run como único escudo

En el escenario, los policías estaban evacuando a Run y a Kyouko… y al resto de los fans que intentan huir despavoridos como una mujer corre a fábricas de Francia en venta nocturna, todo al segundo después de escuchar la explosión.

-¡Mikan!, ¡Lala!, ¡Yami! No se separen ¡Es peligroso!- grito Rito preocupado por la seguridad de las aludidas.

-No te preocupes Rito- dijo Lala con una sonrisa -Yo puedo volar después de todo-

-Lala-sama- dijo Peke llamando la atención de su creadora -¿No deberíamos sacar a Rito-dono y a Mikan-dono cuanto antes?-

-¡Saca a Mikan de aquí rápido!- grito mientras empujaba a su hermana hacia la princesa -Se empiezan a escuchar disparos-

-¡¿Qué hay de ti Rito?!- pregunto su hermanita preocupada por su hermano mayor

-Estaré bien, tú me preocupas mas-

Mikan se sonrojo un poco ante estas palabras, mientras Lala la lleva a un lugar seguro, es entonces que Rito recuerda a Yami y...

-Yami, debemos salir de aquí es peligroso-

-No te preocupes Yuki Rito- dijo la asesina dándole la espalda y una sensación de confianza -si algo sucede... puedo matar al culpable junto contigo y decir que eras su cómplice-

-¡¿Y YO POR QUÉ?!-

-No te preocupes diré que fue una bala perdida- dijo Yami como si fuera algo normal.

-¡Eso me preocupa aun más!-

Tras bambalinas las cosas comienzan a calentarse más. Viéndose arrinconado, Deadpool corrió hasta que ve una luz creyendo que era la salida a las gradas o al estacionamiento y entonces...

-Creo... que llegue tarde al espectáculo- Se dijo a si mismo viéndose justo en medio del escenario y frente al micrófono de Kyouko.

\- Esa voz… ¡Ese es el hombre que estaba sentado junto a mí en las gradas!- grito Rito

-Así que ese sujeto es el responsable de poner a Mikan y la princesa en peligro... y a Yuki Rito también, ¡Voy a hacerlo pagar por eso!-

-¡¿Cómo que y a mí también?!- dijo el aludido sintiéndose ofendido

Mientras Yami vuela hasta el escenario, Deadpool recibió un tiro cerca de la pierna haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, ya en el suelo se dispuso a recargar sus armas, pero al abrir uno de sus bolcillos el peine de Kyouko cayó al suelo.

-¡Ese es mi peine de la suerte!- grito la mitad pynomaniac

-¡¿Todo esto por un peine?!- grito su compañera de trabajo al aire entre sorprendida y molesta

Mientras que todos los fans comenzaban a gritar, "Devuelve el peine de Kyouko-chan" una y otra vez, otros estaban más ocupados notando la ropa interior de Yami mientras volaba sobre ellos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la rubia de pecho plano.

-No me gustan los pervertidos- dijo mientras convierte con cabellos en mazos y comenzó a dispersar a los mirones

Mientras tanto Deadpool continuaba manteniendo a los recién llegados SWAP a raya desde el escenario cubriéndose únicamente con la media cabeza de Kyouko de un cartel publicitario.

-Creo que no fue buena idea lo de la granada…-

"¿Apenas te das cuenta?" "_Pero fue divertido_"

-Apoyo a la voz divertida, pero me pregunto ¿Que habrá pasado con esos pobres chicos? parecía que iban a explotar de alegría-

Mientras tanto, en lo que queda de los camerinos

-Eso fue peligroso- dijo el tipo gordo chaparro

-Suerte que ese refrigerador nos sirvió de escudo- dijo el tipo alto de la gorra al que Deadpool le robo los lentes

-El problema es que... ¿quién va a pagar nuestra fianza?- finalizo el único que se veía normal de los tres

Los tres se ponen a llorar chistosamente pues fueron capturados por los policías como sospechosos de atentado terrorista.

-¡Oh!, así que eso les paso, gracias narrador- de nada Deadpool, cuidado con ese poli.

Mientras tanto el tiroteo continua en el escenario principal sin indicios de terminar pronto o por lo menos este capítulo.

-Oye narrador no podrías dejar de dar tanta vuelta y llegar a la parte emocionante de una vez- dijo Deadpool volteando a verme y cubriéndose de los disparos esta vez con un zapato que se le cayó a Run cuando fue evacuada-

Estoy en eso Wade, Yami por fin logro disipar a los mirones con ayuda de un mazo gigante para después aterrizar en el escenario muy cerca de micrófono de Run y apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo al clon de Daredevil dice

-Pagaras por arruinar el concierto y poner a mis amigos en peligro... y a Yuki Rito también- desviando la mirada en esa última frase

-¡Otra vez me menciono a parte!- grito Rito con llorando cómicamente.

Bien, bien, bien, tal parece que Deadpool tiene la primera muestra de ADN, pero está entre la espada de Yami y el plomo de los SWAP´S ¿Como hará el mercenario bocazas para salir de esta? ¿Lograra reunir las muestras restantes? y más importante aún ¿Lograra cobrar la recompensa?

-Puedes apostar a que si narrador- ya lo veremos Deadpool

Descúbranlo en él: Capitulo 3: Yami vs Deadpool, primer round.


	3. Yami vs Deadpool, Primer Round

CAPITULO 3: Yami vs Deadpool, Primer Round

En el capítulo anterior, Deadpool consiguió la primera muestra de ADN de magical Kyouko, pero ahora se encuentra en un grave predicamento, por un lado está el equipo SWAP que llego al estadio para detenerlo por intento de terrorismo, y por el otro está el frio acero de la espada de Yami ¿Cómo saldrá de esta el mercenario bocazas? Es hora de descubrirlo

-Por fin, creí que nunca se callaría, ahora ¿En que estaba?- Dijo Deadpool refiriéndose a… ¡OYE!

"Estas rodeado por los SWAP y la chica rubia de delanteras escasas de allá enfrente parece querer pelear" "¿_No es ella una de las chicas de las que debemos tomar una muestra de ADN? "_

-Correcto, así que solo hay una opción-Deadpool se acerco caminando lentamente a Yami, con las espadas en guardia baja y una vez frente a frente le dijo -disculpe señorita ¿podría darme un mechón de su cabello?-

"¿Esa es tu única opción? ¿Pedirlo amablemente?" "_¿Así nada más? ¿Sin un chiste malo o una referencia tonta?"_

-Si-

\- Yo...- susurro la acecina

-¿Usted?-

-¡Realmente odio a los pervertidos!- Declaro la rubia mientras golpea al comediante carmesí con todo su cabello convertido en un puño gigante, aventándolo contra los SWAP y noqueándolos a todos en el proceso, 5 segundos después Deadpool se levanta de la montaña de SWAPS noqueados.

-Bien pasemos al plan B, luchar hasta conseguir el objetivo-

"¿Que usualmente ese no es el plan A?" _"Creía que el plan B era decir chistes malos hasta que nuestro enemigo se hartara de nuestra palabrería"_

-No, ese es el plan ALFA-

-¿Con quién estás hablando?- pregunto la rubia algo extrañada

-Solo planeaba mi estrategia, y ahora si me permites- El mercenario bocazas se lanzo con las espadas desenvainadas sobre Yami mientras grita -¡COWABUNGA!-

Las espadas de Yami y Deadpool chocaron sacando chispas entre sí por breves momentos antes de volver a separarse, la acecina intergaláctica vuelve a atacar acompañada de sus cabellos cuchillas, pero degenerado regenerativo acepta las cuchillas con su cuerpo, la rubia intento jalarlo así a ella, pero utilizando sus katanas el corto sus cabellos de un solo tajo, haciendo que Yami caiga hacia tras, Deadpool aprovecho ese momento para sacarse las cuchillas y regresárselas a Yami, pero esta logra reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar las cuchillas excepto una que le atraviesa la pierna, ocasionando que se arrodillara de dolor, mientras Deadpool se acerca lentamente, la rubia intenta moverse, cosa que Wade noto y aprovecho para disparar contra su otra pierna dejándola imposibilitada para moverse, soportando el dolor Yami convierte su demás cabello en cuchillas y ataca a Deadpool, pero este salta por encima de todas y luego las corta de un solo tajo. Todo esto mientras el degenerado regenerativo cantaba "I´m Barbee Girl"

-¡Maldito!- dijo Yami sintiéndose incapaz al estar tirada en el suelo

-No hay necesidad de insultos, además ya tengo lo que quería- Wade le muestra un mechón de cabello de los que corto junto con sus cuchillas -ya tengo 2, solo me falta la princesa-

-¡La princesa!- dijo esta sabiendo bien a quien se refería

-Buena pelea niña, pero llámame cuando seas 10 años mayor y tus medidas de pecho sean talla 90-

Eso último comentario cabreo de verdad a Yami, que continua intentando levantarse, pero con una cuchilla atravesándole la pierna y con una herida de bala en la otra quiero ver que cualquiera de ustedes lectores intente ponerse de pie.

-S-si uso mis poderes de transformación yo…- Esto lo dijo junto al micrófono y todo el estadio la escucha

-¡Yami-san! ¡¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?!-

-Bueno fue divertido pero ya debo irme a...- Antes de que Deadpool pueda seguir hablando Yami logro, de puro coraje, arrojarle el micrófono justo en la entre-pierna con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que Deadpool cayó al suelo en posición fetal con medio estadio riéndose de el

-¡Ma-ma- maldición! ¡Creo que me rompió el protector para partes de caballero!-

"Caballero mi trasero, eso te pasa por reírte de los sentimientos de una chica" "_Hasta a mí me dolió_" "Claro que te dolió si somos parte de él" "¡_Oh! Cierto"_

-Ya no te sientes tan hombre ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

-¡Oye! Aquí el único que hace chistes soy yo- aun en posición fetal

Lala regreso después de dejar a Mikan en su casa, y cuando ingreso al estadio y noto lo que los resultados del combate causaron en su amiga grito.

-¡Yami-chan! ¿Estás bien?- al contrario de lo que los lectores puedan pensar, las palabras de Lala no tenían ni una sola gota de sarcasmo.

-¡Princesa!- notando la presencia de la aludida -¡aléjese este tipo es peligroso!-

Una vez sobrepuesto el dolor, personalmente pienso solo haciéndose el macho, Deadpool logro muy tambaleantemente a penas levantarse del suelo, apunto su dedo a Yami y dijo

-Me acordare de esto, ¡auch!- activando su tele transportador con forma de reloj de muñeca, Wade desaparece justo cuando Lala está a punto de atacarlo con un martillo gigante sísmico que ella invento, destrozando el escenario Yami al ver que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba por caerse a pedazos, junto toda su concentración y formo sus alas para escapar del derrumbe.

Una vez pasado el caos y mientras Lala trataba las heridas de Yami con una de sus invenciones, Run y Kyouko lograron reunirse con ellas.

-¡Run-chan! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Lala corriendo para abrasarla

Por su parte, Run pasó de largo a Lala y corrió directo hacia los brazos de un sorprendido Rito.

-¡Run! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el chico peli naranja.

-Rito-kun tenía mucho miedo- Dijo entre lágrimas que no se sabe si son falsas o reales. La verdad eso de ser actriz deja sus dudas.

-Yami-san ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto?- pregunto Rito intentando zafarse del aguare de Run

-No lo sé Yuki Rito, pero parece que lo volveremos a ver pronto, pues dijo que necesitaba un mechón de cabello de la princesa-

-¡¿De Lala?!-

-Sí, debemos estar preparados para entonces-

-No se preocupen, no le será tan fácil, además Rito está conmigo- dijo Lala aferrándose al brazo derecho de Rito para fastidio de Run.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo Yami desviando la mirada.

-Aun que me duela admitirlo- soltando algunas lagrimas al aceptar su cruel realidad -Yami-san tiene razón, creo que deberíamos llamar a Zastin o a...-

-Pero Zastin está ocupado ayudando a tu padre Rito-

-¡Eso no es importante! Eso tipo esta armado y es peligroso, ya viste como derroto a Yami-san-

-No me subestimes Yuki Rito, la próxima vez le daré una paliza, pero debo decir que no esperaba que no esquivara mis cuchillas-

-Eso significa que está herido, así que no lo veremos por un tiempo- Rito se esperanzo, pero…

-No lo creo- dijo Yami seriamente

-¿Que quieres decir Yami-chan?- pregunto Lala ladeando la cabeza.

-Eso sujeto recibió mi ataque y aun así pudo seguir atacando como si nada-

-Entonces debía de traer una armadura bajo la ropa o algo así- dijo Run

-No, pude sentir su piel siendo atravesada por mis cuchillas, además vi su sangre caer al piso, parece casi como si...-

-¿Se hubiera curado?- dijo Lala sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Pero que estás diciendo Lala eso no...- pero Rito fue interrumpido.

-Es verdad Rito, de acuerdo con esta muestra de sangre de una de las cuchillas de Yami-chan- aclaro Lala mientras sostenía una de las cuchillas de Yami y algo que Rito vagamente identifico como un escáner con forma de conejito.

-¿En qué momento tomaste eso?!- pregunto Rito con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ese hombre posee el poder de auto-regenerarse de forma más rápida que un humano normal y de daños mortales-

-¿Dices que ese tipo es un asesino extraterrestre?- Rito comenzó a preocuparse

-No, las lecturas indicas que a pesar de sus poderes el sigue siendo humano-

-Sin mencionar que un asesino tan peligroso debería estar en las listas de los más buscados en el universo- secundo Yami

-Además hay algo que me preocupa…- dijo Lala perdiendo su sonrisa

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Rito un poco más serio

-Hay una firma de energía residual extraña en el-

-¿Energía residual? ¿a qué te refieres?- inquirió Run

Yami observo el aparato de Lala y su mirada se puso aun más seria de lo que ya era, pasados unos segundos de silencio, dijo

-¿Una firma de energía desconocida a las encontradas en el universo?-

-Sí, podríamos decir que es algo que no existe en este universo-

-Entonces quieres decir que...- dijo Rito

-El probablemente venga de otro universo- se escucho un estruendo a lo lejos

-¿Es eso siquiera posible?- pregunto Run apretando aun más el brazo derecho de Rito

-Parece ser que si, tal vez no esté muy lejos de aquí- Dijo Yami mas para sí misma que para cualquiera de los presentes

-Aunque…- dijo Lala –hay otra cosa que me inquieta...-

-¿Que sucede princesa?- pregunto Yami

-Su tele-transportador lo transporto con la ropa puesta, me gustaría saber cómo resolvió ese problema- y finalizo inflando sus mejillas y frunciendo el seño

-¡¿Eso es lo único que observaste?!- Rito estuvo a dos pasos de darse a sí mismo una palmada en la cara

-Estoy preocupada por Mikan- dijo Yami rompiendo el momento "dramático"

-¡Cierto! Debemos regresar a casa rápido-

Mientras Rito y compañía se dirigen a su casa, en una zona de restaurantes en un puesto de tacos, nuestro bocón amigo se degusta unos tacos acompañados de una fresca

"Esto no se ve bien compañero"

-¿A qué te refieres voz en mi cabeza?- pregunto Wade apunto de morder un taco

"_Creo que se refiere al hecho de que nuestros objetivos se conocen entre sí_"

-¿Y su punto es?-

"¿Que no lo entiendes? "

-Para serte sincero, no-

"Que ahora puede que nos estén esperando"

-¿Y por eso están preocupados?-

"¡CLARO QUE SI IDIOTA!" Respondieron los dos al unisonó

-No se preocupen por eso, yo ya tengo un plan preparado-

"¿Enserio?" "¡_Cuéntanos! ¡Quiero saber!"_

-No es necesario que ustedes lo sepan-

"Eso es estúpido, somos tú"

-Una razón más para que no lo sepan-

"_Dame una pista"_

-Es algo arriesgado, absurdo, descabellado, bizarro y tonto-

"Eso me suena al plan movimiento" "_Y a Deadpool_"

-Exacto, ahora déjenme terminar de comer que el narrador está a punto de hablar-

Gracias Deadpool, parece ser que nuestro loco amigo ya tiene 2 de las 3 muestras de ADN, pero aún falta una y esta vez su objetivo estará atento al próximo ataque, ¿Cómo defenderán a Lala? ¿Cuál es el plan de Deadpool? ¿Conseguirá la última muestra de ADN? ¿Cómo rayos le pondré al próximo capítulo? Y más importante aún ¡¿Por qué rayos decidí hacer este fic?!

-La última pregunta te la puedo responder, es porque te caigo bien y estabas aburrido-

Rayos tienes razón, próximo Capítulo 4: ¡PLAN MOVIMIENTO!

-¡Ni se les ocurra perdérselo!-


	4. Plan movimiento

CAPÍTULO 4: PLAN MOVIMIENTO

Cerca de una semana había pasado desde el incidente del estadio durante la presentación especial de Run y Kyouko, desde entonces Rito a estado menos torpe de lo habitual, Lala mas creativa que de costumbre y Yami estaba más agresiva que nunca.

-¡Yami-san! ¡Ya te dije que eso fue un accidente!- grito Rito en forma de suplica.

-Yuki Rito, si llamas accidente a saltar desde el primer piso hasta el baño de mujeres en el tercer piso para espiar chicas… ¡Entonces no tienes vergüenza!- definitivamente Yami estaba más agresiva de lo habitual.

-Ya te dije que probaba un nuevo invento de Lala-

-La princesa ha estado más creativa de lo usual, pero eso no te da derecho de aprovecharte de sus inventos para hacer cosas pervertidas-

-¡Eso no es verdad!, Lala no calibro bien los zapatos de salto y salí disparado-

-No culpes a la princesa por tus perversiones- dijo Yami en el momento justo en el que Rito se encontró con la pared y dos edificios a ambos lados, o lo que es lo mismo, quedo acorralado, al voltear comenzó a transformar sus cabellos en puños y cuando estos se alzaron sobre el…

-¡AUXILIO!-

Si, definitivamente un día normal en la escuela. Mientras en el salón de clases

-Lala-san!, que te he dicho sobre traer inventos extraños a la clase!- grito la inflexible y anormalmente sexi para su edad pero no para un anime presidenta del comité de disciplina, kotegawa Yui.

-¡Ah! Yui-chan ¡buenos días!- la saludo la susodicha con su ya conocida sonrisa despreocupada.

-Nada de buenos días, ya sabes lo que pienso de tus inventos raros con funciones aún más raras-

-¿Enserio mis inventos parecen raros?- pregunto la princesa con el lápiz a la altura del mentón

-Claro que si, por ejemplo, este parece un... ¿un arma?- dijo la presidenta al momento de levantar una, valga la redundancia, arma…

-SI, es un arma- confesa Lala con una sonrisa

\- …, te la confiscare- dijo guardándola en su propia mochila

-¡¿EH?! ¿PORQUE?-

-Esto es peligroso Lala-san, ¿Por qué traes algo como esto a la escuela?-

-Bueno... La verdad es que...-

20 Minutos y una explicación más tarde, Yui estaba algo sobrecogida por la repentinamente gran cantidad de información que su cerebro debía procesar

-Entonces dices que el incidente de la explosión en el estadio durante la presentación de Run-san se debió a un loco disfrazado de rojo de otra dimensión que quiere un mechón de tu cabello

-SI- asintió la prometida de Rito con una sonrisa

-Esa historia es un poco... Bueno… no creo que tengas razón para mentir, además jamás lo has hecho, pero...

-¿Pero?-

-¿Para qué quiere un mecho de tu cabello?-

-Bueno… Ahora que lo dices, jamás tuvimos la oportunidad de interrogarlo pues escapo usando un tele transportador hecho con tecnología terrícola-

-Y… dices que venció a Yami-san-

-Sí, aunque parece que no quería lastimarla, ya que se fue tan pronto como obtuvo un mechón de su cabello-

-Entonces lo dejare pasar por ahora, pero...-

Justo en ese momento Rito entra volando por la ventana y cae justo encima de la presidenta del comité de disciplina en una posición tan ecchi que tendría que hacer una capítulo especial solo para describirla (No se hagan ilusiones), pero les puedo decir que rito se quedó con la ropa interior de Yui en la mano, y cuando esta se recupera del impacto

-¡Yuki-kun! -

-¡Kotegawa-san eso fue un ac... auch!-

Después de este pequeño incidente las clases comenzaron normalmente, exacto por el hecho de que Rito parecía momia debido a la golpiza que le pusieron Yami y Yui antes de la primera clase

-Eso fue horrible, y aun estoy preocupado por ese hombre de rojo- dijo el chico pelirrojo a nadie en especial.

-No te preocupes Rito, ya tengo varias cosas preparadas para ser probadas y podrás utilizarlas para la pelea- le dijo su prometida con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-Genial, ahora estoy más preocupado aun ¿por qué no le pides a Ren que las pruebe?-

-Qué gran idea Rito, a Ren-kun siempre le gusto probar mis inventos, voy a buscarlo ahora mismo Lala se separa de Rito para ir a torturar a Ren, quiero decir pedirle que pruebe sus inventos cuando

-No deberías huir así de la princesa, Yuki Rito-

-¡Yami-san!- grito sobresaltado el chico sin suerte -¿Quién está huyendo?-

-El intento de hombre más patético del universo que tengo justo enfrente- dijo la rubia como si fuera algo obvio.

-¡No lo digas así!- grito indignado el aludido

-A la princesa parece hacerle feliz que pruebes sus inventos, pero parece que también le gusta la idea de usar a Ren- dijo la rubia con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca

-Lo sé, pero... no quiero estar en el hospital si ese tipo regresa por Lala- dijo Rito más como un suspiro

-Yuki Rito...-

-Por cierto Yami-san ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?-

-¿C-Como sabes que estoy entrenando?-

-Mikan y Lala me lo dijeron-

-Les pedí que no dijeran nada..., en especial a ti Yuki Rito-

-No se puede hacer nada por eso, ese tipo es muy fuerte, pero no debes sentirte avergonzada de querer superarte a ti misma Yami-san, eso es natural-

-Cuando vea a ese tipo lo cortare en pedazos tan pequeños que ni siquiera su factor curativo lo salvara esta vez-

-¿Factor curativo?- pregunto el chico de la suerte invertida

-Ese fue el nombre que Mikado-sensei le dio al poder de regeneración de ese sujeto cuando analizo la muestra de sangre que la princesa le llevo, también dijo que estaba enfermo de cáncer-

-¡¿Cáncer?!- dijo Rito con uno de sus ya patentados gritos exagerados -Pero... se ve muy sano como para estar enfermo, de hecho podrías decir que está en su mejor forma-

-Mikado-sensei también dijo que su factor curativo no puede eliminar el cáncer en su cuerpo, pero puede mantenerlo en equilibrio sin riesgo de muerte… lo cual desearía- Yami susurro esa última parte.

-Yami-san… por favor no digas cosas tan sombrías-

Kin kon kan kon. Sonaron las campanas, indicando que es hora de que rito valla a clases.

-Hasta luego Yami-san, te deseo suerte en tu entrenamiento-

YAMI no dijo nada, solo se quedo parada en silencio viendo como su presa corría por los pasillos de la escuela y nada mas doblar la esquina chocar con Saki y su sequito personal y como siempre quedando en una escena + 18, seguido de una golpiza para el despistado chico. Yami solo pudo suspirar ante esta ridículamente familiar situación para después lanzarse por la ventana para continuar su entrenamiento "secreto". Mientras tanto en una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, Deadpool estaba

-¡A-a-a-a-a-achu! – salud -gracias-

"¿Qué pasa compadre?"

-No, es que… -

"_¿Es qué?"_

-Siento como si alguien estuviera revelando nuestros secretos familiares-

"_Solo espero que no revelen la pool-o-visión"_ "O nuestra existencia en tu cabeza"

-Tranquilos, me tomo una semana, pero, por fin reuní todo lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha la operación movimiento-

"Creía que era plan movimiento"

-Cambio de nombre, ¿Que no recibiste el telegrama?-

"_No puedes cambiarle el nombre al plan"_

-Obsérvame-

"Él tiene razón hermano, plan movimiento ¡Es el nombre de este capítulo!"

-¿Enserio?-

"_Si no nos crees entonces pregúntale a narrador"_

-¿Eso es verdad? Narrador- Me temo que las voces en tu cabeza tienen razón Wade -¡Rayos! Tendré que vivir con eso, cambiando el tema, es hora de hacer el inventario, veamos pistolas y metralletas cargadas, listas-

"Sierra eléctrica, lista"

-Bazoocas, listas-

"_Utensilios de tortura medieval, listos"_

-Espadas y cuchillos afilados, listos-

"Granadas y objetos que hacen boom, listos"

-Cera para depilar, lista-

"_Resortera y arco con flechas, listas"_

-Ariete, listo-

"Vehículo de asalto 4x4 todo terreno para llevarlo todo, listo"

-Tele transportadora, listo-

"_Orden de tacos y un envase de 2.5 l lleno de fresca, listo" _

-Mercenario loco que escucha 2 voces en su cabeza y tiene la única e incomparable pool-o-visión-

-"_¡Listo!"_\- dijeron los tres chiflados al mismo tiempo

-Y lo más importante de para una misión de este tipo, música de fondo- Dice mientras sintoniza en la estación el opening de To Love ru y comienza a cantarlo mientras conduce a toda velocidad rompiendo todos los límites de velocidad y leyes vehiculares existentes en Japón.

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

KOISURU OTOME-TACHI NO SHISEN TOBIKAU [IT'S SO CUTE!]

SHAI DA SHI SE MO HIKUI KARE NI WATASHI-TACHI MUCHUU

ZASSHI NO RENAI KOONAA "HIKU TAIMINGU GA DAIJI" NONKI DE II WA

RUSUDEN NO KOE NO TOON NI WARIMASHI NI SHITA KEDO

KOORU BAKKU MATSU JIKAN WA TAIKAN SOKUDO YURUME

EIEN NI TSUZUKU TONNERU NA RA IMASUGU U TAAN MUDA NA TEIKOU NE

HITO NO KOKORO NI NOZOKI ANA GA TSUITE TA RA DONNA NI II DAROU

DARE KA NI TORARERU YUME MADE MICHAU HODO FUAN NI MONARU KEDO NE

TSUIAGETE KITA ANATA E NO OMOI

UMI NI OKKOCHITE MO MATA MITSUKEDASERU TTE IERUKARA!

SAIKOU NO CHANSU NOW IS THE TIME MINOGASANAI ONLY ONCE

KEGA OSORETEINAI DE FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

CHOUKISEN WA NIGATE DATTA REIGAI NO AITE "SO FIGHT!"

HONRAI KONOMI JANAI NO KARE NO EGAO WA MASHOU NE

"AI SARERU YORU AISHITAI" OTONA BUTTA SERIFU MISHIYOU NO MANMA

ANATA NO SUKI NA MONO WA ZENBU RISAACHI SUMI NO HAZU DEMO

AKIBEYA DARAKE KONO KOKORO GA HOSHIGARU NO WA HITOTSU DAKE

OIKAKETE KITA ANATA E NO OMOI

SHINKUU PAKKU NI TSUMETE TODOKETAI KEDO ITSU AITERU NO KARA?

SAIKOU NO CHANSU NOW IS THE TIME MINOGASANAI ONLY ONCE

KEGA OSORETEINAI DE FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

ATAMA JA NAKUTE KOKORO GA KOI O SURU!

TANJYUN DE KANJIN NA KOTO YATTO MITSUKEDASHITANDA!

KIZUTSUITATTE II JANAI SO WE ARE NEVER GIVE UP!

SAIKOU NO CHANSU NOW IS THE TIME MINOGASANAI ONLY ONCE

KOUKAI NANTE SHITA KUNAI DESHOU FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

FOREVER WE CAN MAKE IT!

Deadpool continuaba conduciendo e intentando atropellar ancianitas, cuando se detiene con la música a todo lo que da saca unas hojas de papel y quitándose unos lentes negros al mas puro estilo terminator dice

-Objetivo localizado-

"_Eso dicen las hojas que el doctor xx laguer nos dio"_

-Según esto aquí es donde vive la princesa y un lugar muy frecuentado por la asesina de pecho plano sin una gota de sexapple-

Mientras tanto, en la escuela se encontraban en la hora de descanso

-A-ACHU!-

-Yami-san te sientes bien- pregunto Haruna preocupada

-No, estoy bien es solo...-

-¿Que pasa Yami-chan?- pregunto Lala igual de preocupada

-Siento como si alguien estuviera hablando mal de mí ¿no habrás tu Yuki Rito?-

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada!- respondió el aludido preocupado por su integridad física

Regresando a la casa de la familia Yuki, Mikan que tuvo el día libre debido a que en su escuela están reparando el drenaje de los baños, se quedó en casa limpiando y cocinando a la espera de que todos regresen pronto.

-Perfecto!, solo falta que Nana y Momo regresen de las compras, Celine despierte de su siesta y Rito, Lala y Yami-chan regresen de la escuela para que estemos completos-

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y Mikan va recibir a quien cree que son Nana y Momo

-Bienvenid...- Mikan intento terminar la frase, pero en lugar de las chicas que esperaba ella se encontró con

-Estoy en casa- dijo Deadpool armado hasta los dientes y cuando digo hasta los dientes lo digo muy literal

Deadpool tiene a su merced a la hermana menor de Rito, Mikan, y tiene todas las armas que pudo conseguir y ahora ¿qué hará? ¿Que pasara con Mikan? ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento secreto de Yami? ¿Cómo es que Deadpool se sabe el opening completo de TO LOVE RU? Y más importante aún ¿Porque Ren no ha dicho nada en este fan-fic?

-La última es que porque Ren es tan impopular en el manga, en el anime y en las ovas ni siquiera se menciona, que pensaste que al darle algún dialogo te bajaría la inexistente popularidad de este fic y a uno de los dos únicos seres humanos a los que les gusta y se dignan a leer este fic-

-No se pierdan el CAPÍTULO 5: CAMBIO DE PLANES

-Hmm eso me suena a que algo malo me sucederá-

Descúbranlo la próxima semana.


End file.
